


Perfect

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Querl and Kara share a night together.





	Perfect

Kara laid in her bed, sheets bunched up at her waist, hair tousled. This wasn’t how she thought her day would end, not even close. She’s pictured it more along the lines of Ben & Jerry's and Grease playing on the TV.

She glanced over at her bed mate. Querl was sleeping just beside her, his bare chest slowly rising and falling. Pale blue skin glowing from the moonlight streaming in through the window. He was such a no nonsense, straight laced individual. It was odd seeing him like this, his hair stuck in frizzy clumps, face relaxed, shirtless. But it was nice.

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt  _ this _ at peace. Her mind drifted back through her memories of the last year. It was with Mon-El, before she sent him away. Before he crashed back into her life, with a new life, and a wife.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad. All the heartache she’d been through, lead her to this moment. 

The last few weeks of banter with Querl had been amazing, some of her funnier memories. He was witty, and joked in such a bizarre somber way. He was constantly sending her into laughing fits without meaning to. He didn't just distract her, he made her feel happy again. 

Then they’d gone to the bar tonight, Kara had invited him. As friends of course. Even with all of the fun they were having, and the enjoyment she found in his company. She hadn’t thought of him in a romantic setting. He was her friend.

It had started off with a simple game of darts. Querl had never played, so Kara had played the part of Earth expert, and introduced him. He was effortlessly precise with every throw, but so was Kara. Which started the war to end all wars. Kara vs Querl. They were evenly matched, but Querl was Brainiac 5. His AI won it for him in the end. In his winner induced high, he’d kissed Kara. Which lead to a lot more kisses, each one increasing in passion and length.

When they’d found themselves in Kara’s apartment, things had quickly gotten out of hand. Her hands had ran up his back, his hand had found the skin beneath her shirt. A trail of clothes lead them from the front door to the bed.

Querl was a passionate man, hidden underneath his well contained exterior. Kara could just make out the scratches that were mostly healed, running along his sides. She smiled, his back must have been a mess. Thankfully his healing factor was strong, or she’d have been worried.

Kara shifted closer and rested her head on his chest. One of Querl’s arm came around and rested on her back, gently pulling her closer. She looked up to see his blue eyes staring back.

“Sorry.” She mumbled groggily.

“It’s perfectly fine.” He said, leaning down and kissing her temple. He rested his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. She followed, eyes fluttering shut, focusing in on the sound of Querl’s heartbeat. 

This was a moment she wouldn't forget. This was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this paring happens in the show! Please, please, please.


End file.
